Le Opera de Fowle
by haganeochibi
Summary: The curtains of the opera house have faded, but not the memory of that fateful night when Artemis  as The Phantom   opts for the point of no return.


**Le Opera de Fowle**

An AF fanfic by haganeochibi

Beta-read by Holly Marie Fowl

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:** This fic has the AF characters in a Phantom of the Opera setting (except that the location is still in the Lower Elements; the explanation will come later). I do not own any of the characters and the concept of 'The Phantom of the Opera'. I'm merely borrowing for the sake of writing. Or so I think. Enjoy!

Prologue

An old elf stared with a mixture of awe and remorse at an old, soon-to be abandoned building as he sat on his wheel-chair. It was an opera house, which, in its prime, only a few others could rival. But such is the fate of a being which experienced too much grandeur. It has been told that a mysterious incident surrounding the opera house happened during a performance night. It resulted in a great fire which closed the curtains on the existence of such a place of glamour.

The elf surveyed the whole structure carefully. From afar, it would seem as if he pitied the building for its fate, but not only that; there was so much more to him and the building than meets the eye. He sighed deeply as his assistant and nurse steered him into the rundown building just as the auction began.

There were only a few people inside the dusty, musty building, which had once been the best structure of the city. A few workmen walked around. Another old elf sat in front of the fragmented stage. She glanced at the newcomer briefly and then returned her gaze in front. The old elf on the wheelchair, Trouble Kelp, also acknowledged the presence of the elderly elf. In fact, they knew each other. Trouble knew she was Minerva Paradizo, and Minerva knew he was Trouble.

The auctioneer, a stern sprite, cleared his throat for attention and announced, "Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of 'The Arctic Incident.'"

A pixie holding the poster stepped forward and showed the poster to the people at large. "Showing here."

"Do I have ten francs?" the auctioneer asked. "Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Trouble, Viscount de Atlantis."

On and on the auction went, item after item. And then-

"665, ladies and gentlemen," the auctioneer announced for the nth time. He beckoned for one of the pixies to step forward. The pixie appeared to carry a box with a little cymbal-playing demon dressed in red velvet clothing lined with gold threads. The auctioneer continued, "A papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a demon in warlock robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order."

A sparkle in the eyes of Trouble and Minerva could not be ignored. They caught each other's eyes with vigor.

"Showing here," the pixie holding the musical box said.

"May I start at twenty francs?" the auctioneer asked. He noticed Minerva. "Yes, twenty-five; thank you, Madame Paradizzo."

Trouble was not going to give that musical box easily. "Thirty francs. Thirty? Thirty?"

And when no one bid higher, the auctioneer said, "Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Atlantis. Thank you, sir."

Trouble received his musical box with joy. If thoughts could be heard;

_A collector's piece indeed . . ._

_Every detail exactly as she said . . ._

_She often spoke of you, my friend..._

_Your velvet lining and your figurine of lead..._

_Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?_

Minerva gave Trouble a dignified smile and a nod. Trouble was about to speak when the auctioneer spoke once more.

"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces," the auctioneer began. Everyone in the room fell silent and waited with bated breath. Trouble wore a grim expression, while Minerva's eyes narrowed. "Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new nuclear powered light, so that we may get a hint of how it may look when reassembled."

The auctioneer gestured to the work pixies and several sprites, who took hold of several ropes leading to a huge object lying on the center of the room covered in a dusty cloth. "Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination?"

It was a magnificent sight. Restored to its former glory, the colossal chandelier which lit up the opera house so many years ago found itself being hoisted into the air, up, up, and until it reached the zenith. Several fairies whistled. Many, including the Trouble and Minerva, gazed at the scintillating chandelier with a mixture of wonder, delight and awe.

"Still beautiful," Minerva whispered silently, so that no one could hear. Now, she and Trouble could no longer contain their memories. Vivid memories of the tragedy that struck the opera house resurfaced in their minds, reminding them of that fateful night when the People learned of the might of the opera ghost, the Angel of Music, or the _Phantom of the Opera_.f

...

**Author's Note:** How was it? Feel free to review or to PM me for questions, corrections and violent reactions. Er, I hope not the last one...


End file.
